


Revealed in Victory

by team_turtleneck



Series: Succession Femslash [3]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Desk Sex, F/F, Femslash February, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 02, Vaginal Fingering, begrudging colleagues, my kink is these two upping the stakes, somewhere between bantering and bickering if that’s a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_turtleneck/pseuds/team_turtleneck
Summary: “Is that all you’ve got or is there more?” Rhea asked.A challenge. Shiv Roy didn’t back down from a challenge.
Relationships: Rhea Jarrell/Siobhan "Shiv" Roy
Series: Succession Femslash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138832
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash February





	Revealed in Victory

With Logan catching heat for Cruises, the Waystar board removed him and installed fresh blood: Siobhan. Shiv made sense as CEO. Her hands were clean as far as the public knew, and the skeletons in her closet could be paid off. Kendall and Roman were tainted by their father, and the board liked the optics of the acceptable face in power. 

They managed to coax Rhea back with the offer of Chair of the Board and she reluctantly accepted. Shiv needed an unofficial mentor and another woman at the helm played well. Shiv wasn’t happy about it, but she got to lead and that was all that mattered. She had won.

Together they crushed Stewy and Sandy’s takeover bid, and Shiv invited Rhea into her office to celebrate. She dismissed her assistant and drew the shade. She felt powerful and victorious and needed an outlet, someone whose eyes lingered on her when she thought Shiv wasn’t looking. Someone with just as much to lose.

“You’re burning the midnight oil,” Rhea said as she entered without knocking. “Isn’t it time to call it quits and take the night off to celebrate?”

Shiv was seated at her desk (her father’s desk, the only thing she had kept like a trophy), legs crossed, leaning back in her sleek, armless chair. She regarded Rhea with less contempt than she had a month ago, but she would never trust her. “I’d rather celebrate here,” Shiv said.

Rhea’s forehead creased, brows drawn together. “How so?”

Shiv smiled at her and didn’t bother to wait for Rhea to figure it out. “I thought you might want to let me fuck you,” she said. “And I thought tonight was as good a time as any.”

Rhea went still, standing a distance from Shiv’s desk. Shiv couldn’t be sure she was breathing, but Shiv watched her skin flush in a most satisfying way. She was still alive in there.

“I’m not in the mood for jokes, Siobhan.”

Shiv liked when Rhea used her full name, all proper like a holdover from her time at PGM.

“What, you’ve never celebrated a victory with sex?” Shiv asked, amused at Rhea’s hesitation. “One-time offer, Rhea. Otherwise I’ll assume you’re not interested. That’s how it works, right?”

For a second, Shiv thought she might leave. Too risky. Wouldn’t want Shiv Roy to laugh at her. 

“This is very inappropriate,” Rhea said. It wasn’t a “no.” Even Roman had noticed the shift in Rhea’s demeanor with Shiv and had made a very on-brand comment about Shiv showing Rhea who was boss. Shiv could tell Rhea was starting to crack and it made warmth radiate through her. 

“You can leave if it’s too much for your delicate sensibilities. I don’t give a fuck.” Shiv shrugged. She wanted Rhea spread out on her desk, but she could just as easily call someone else and book a hotel room.

Rhea narrowed her eyes and studied Shiv’s face.

“Really,” Shiv said, exasperated. “I’m not fucking with you.”

Rhea glanced around the room—what the hell was she looking for? Hidden cameras?—and seemed to rock forward on the balls of her feet. She stepped forward, straightened her spine and rounded the desk with a confident air. Shiv gave her a cocky smile and pulled Rhea down to straddle her thighs.

Nothing about Shiv was subtle. Rhea had to know that by now. Shiv’s kiss was firm and demanding, and she wrapped one arm around Rhea’s hips and pulled her forward, the fabric of her own skirt sliding up her thighs, until Rhea was flush against her, knees spread wide apart. Shiv felt the heat of her through the fabric of her thin shirt. Rhea quivered. 

This one would be fun, Shiv could tell. 

It seemed Rhea was finally convinced Shiv wasn’t setting her up for blackmail. She licked into Shiv’s mouth, cradled her jaw in one hand and kissed her breathless, her other hand unbuttoning Shiv’s shirt, hand sliding inside and drawing down one bra cup to pinch her nipple. Shiv gasped, heat pooling between her thighs.

She was impressed with how hot Rhea made her, how quickly. She pressed her thumb against the seam of Rhea’s trousers and Rhea moaned against her mouth. Shiv wanted more of that, wanted to make Rhea desperate for her, and she would have been lying if she claimed she hadn’t pictured it more than once, hadn’t pictured Rhea bent over her desk, the one she had been too squeamish to take.

She turned Rhea in her lap, her back to Shiv’s front, and fuck she was small. It was easy. Shiv undid Rhea’s belt while Rhea’s fingers urgently worked open the button and zip of her pants, and Shiv slid her hand past the waistband. Rhea’s breath caught in her throat. Her hips rolled up into Shiv’s touch, and she hiked up her shirt, pressed Shiv’s free hand against her breast. Shiv was amazed at how unguarded Rhea was, but maybe she had different rules when someone had their hand in her pants.

Rhea tried to reach between them and snake her hand inside Shiv’s skirt. She was relentless, could not stay still and just let Shiv fuck her. Shiv pressed her knees together.

“Suit yourself,” Rhea said, amusement in her voice, and Shiv’s fingers quickened against Rhea until she got another moan out of her, made her hips jump. Rhea looked down in front of her. “Is that your dad’s desk?”

“Yeah, why?” Shiv asked and was surprised how breathless her voice sounded.

Shiv pushed her fingers inside Rhea and drew a long, shaky exhale from her, felt her back arch. Rhea was incredibly hot inside, her back pressed so tightly against Shiv’s chest. Pure, unrelenting need twisted inside Shiv.

Rhea struggled to speak as she panted. “Seems a bit... warped to fuck me at... your father’s desk.” She paused. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Who was Rhea to question her? Shiv had endured enough of that shit on her way to the top spot. “I earned this desk,” Shiv said like she believed it and she held Rhea around the middle as she stood up, bringing them both to their feet. She pressed Rhea face first onto the surface of the desk, hooked her fingers into the back of Rhea’s pants and pulled them down to her thighs. “I’ll fuck anyone I like at it.”

She fit her hand between Rhea and the desk and pushed inside her once more, fingers quick, her other hand pressing down between Rhea’s shoulder blades. She did not take her time, didn’t draw it out. Why would she? Shiv watched Rhea’s head turn to one side, her eyes squeezed shut, mouth gaping open like she was close. Shiv pressed the heel of her palm against Rhea and she cried out, reaching back to grasp Shiv’s hip, pulling her closer as she pulsed around Shiv’s fingers.

Rhea wasn’t the only one needing to catch her breath. She made a pleased, breathy sound as Shiv backed away. Shiv furrowed her brow. It was unnerving to see someone not care about how vulnerable they looked, to not get dressed quickly and swallow down their shame. Rhea was unabashedly half-naked, bent over Shiv’s desk and enjoying her afterglow. It made Shiv burn.

Rhea stood and dressed herself again, leisurely, and pushed her hair back from her face.

“Get on the desk, Siobhan,” Rhea said, tucking in her shirt with her back still turned.

Shiv had considered sending Rhea away after she finished, going stone top like some kind of power move. Rhea’s tone made her face flush. 

Rhea turned and held Shiv’s gaze as she reached behind Shiv and unzipped her skirt, letting it pool at her feet. Shiv stepped out of it, slipped off her shoes, regretted not wearing her most attractive underwear for this activity like it would fucking matter in thirty seconds. She sat on the edge of the desk and leaned back on her hands, smirking. She could stay in control of this. 

“Good girl,” Rhea said, placing her hand in the center of Shiv’s chest and pressing her down until she was flat on her back, her legs dangling off the edge.

Shiv twitched between her thighs, a flash of heat running along her skin. She stopped smirking. And then Rhea was everywhere. She had Shiv’s shirt spread open, her bra pushed up toward her neck, warm mouth on her nipples, applying teeth until she drew a broken moan out of Shiv. 

“Bring your legs up,” Rhea said, grasping her behind one knee. Shiv complied, drawing her legs up to put her feet flat on the hardwood. 

Rhea traced her fingers over Shiv through her underwear. Shiv caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Anything you don’t like?” Rhea asked and she leaned over until she could see Shiv’s face. “Anything off-limits?”

“Oh, please,” Shiv said, dismissing her and halfway to a laugh. She could take whatever bullshit vanilla moves Rhea had to offer. It wasn’t like Rhea was about to choke her out.

Rhea smiled. She moved her fingers lower, stroked over Shiv’s tightest opening. 

“This?” Rhea asked, a bit smug as a full-bodied shiver ran through Siobhan. 

Shiv nodded, spread her thighs wider. Rhea stroked again and Shiv twitched. She was edging toward desperate, needed Rhea’s hands on her. “Just fuck me already.”

Rhea leaned down and licked her through her underwear, sucking at her lightly, fingers pressing rhythmically. Shiv twisted against the desk and panted. Rhea kissed the inside of Shiv’s thigh as she drew down her underwear, pulled them down and off, Shiv kicking them free. “It’s a celebration, not a race,” Rhea said.

“Jesus Christ, you’re an asshole,” Shiv said, no malice behind it.

Rhea laughed and ran her tongue up Shiv’s thigh, biting none-too-gently into the top of her thigh below her hip. 

“Ow, fuck you,” Shiv said. “Should I just do it myself?” She moved her hand between her thighs only to have Rhea take her hand and pin it to the desk beside her.

“Watching you get yourself off is not a punishment for me,” Rhea said. “Do you want me to continue or should I take a seat? Because I’m good either way.”

Shiv swallowed down a whimper and was glad Rhea couldn’t see her face clearly. She mustered up some mild contempt and waved one hand in a sweeping gesture above her body. “Continue.”

Rhea mouthed along the inside of her thigh. Shiv tried to push her hips toward Rhea, tried to get her way, and Rhea responded by holding her down with both hands. Shiv grew hotter between her thighs. 

Shiv tried and failed to buck her hips up. “How are your tiny fucking bird arms so strong?”

“Pilates? Genetics?” Rhea offered. “Do you care?” 

She moved one hand down and slipped her fingers inside Shiv with slow, steady movements, and teased her with her thumb. Shiv groaned.

She reached for Rhea and fisted her hand in Rhea’s hair, pulling insistently until she could feel Rhea’s breath between her thighs, hovering above her, so close. Shiv released her, ragged breaths pouring from her.

“That’s probably as close to a ‘please’ as I’ll get out of you,” Rhea said. 

Rhea leaned her forearm across Shiv’s hips, pressing her tight against the desk, and lowered her head between Shiv’s thighs. Rhea’s mouth was hot and insistent, fingers curling inside her, and Shiv made desperate, broken noises. She couldn’t wait.

“I need to come,” Shiv said.

“I get you that worked up, huh?” Rhea said, her face in Shiv’s field of vision again.

Shiv closed her mouth and flashed a scowl at her. 

“Move up and maybe I’ll let you,” Rhea said and shoved behind her thighs. Shiv nearly protested, but instead pushed with her feet until she was further onto the desk. Rhea was quick, arranging Shiv’s legs before crawling up to straddle them. “Give me your wrists,” she said.

Shiv was too far gone to care how it looked that she offered up her wrists with no hesitation. Rhea pulled them over Shiv’s head, pinned them against the wooden surface, and loomed above her with a look of concentration on her face. Rhea’s clothes brushed soft against her. The heat of Rhea’s body was barely contained as Shiv felt warm from her thighs to her chest, tried to press up against Rhea to feel more of her.

Rhea leaned onto Shiv’s wrists as she moved her other hand to sink her fingers inside Shiv and gave her what she wanted, hard and fast, and it was so good that Shiv would have bucked shamelessly into Rhea’s hand if she could have moved at all. Rhea worked her thumb in tight motions, watched Shiv’s face. Shiv stared, defiant as she moaned, her whole body tightening until she came with shuddering, needy gasps, arching into Rhea, and Rhea’s satisfied expression above her.

Rhea released her wrists, slowed her fingers but didn’t stop. She slipped down off the desk and trailed her hand down the center of Shiv’s chest. “Is that all you’ve got or is there more?”

A challenge. Shiv Roy didn’t back down from a challenge. She clasped her ankles behind Rhea’s back and pulled her closer. 

Rhea’s slick fingers moved lower and pressed against Shiv’s tightest opening, inching one finger inside. Shiv gasped and pulsed once. 

“Can you take two?” Rhea asked. 

Heat sparked along her spine. 

“God, you’re chatty,” Shiv said, pausing to take a breath, trying to maintain her composure. “Yes I can fucking take two.”

Rhea leaned down and swiped her tongue over Shiv as she pressed another finger inside. Shiv squirmed and panted as Rhea worked her mouth against her, fingers still as she allowed Shiv time to adjust. 

Shiv heard Rhea’s belt buckle tinkling against the desk, heard a whisper of fabric. Rhea huffed out a sharp breath.

“Are you getting off?” Shiv asked. Rhea’s fingers moved inside her, and anything else Shiv wanted to say was lost.

“Is that a problem?” Rhea asked. Shiv lifted her head to see Rhea staring at her, her gaze heated. Shiv watched Rhea tilt her head down again, felt delicious suction, and Shiv didn’t care about anything else. 

Rhea thrusted steadily, mouth firm against her, and Shiv heard Rhea’s soft moan between her thighs. That was it for her. Shiv’s back bowed, fingers threading into Rhea’s hair as her mind whited out. She cried out like she was sobbing. 

Rhea kept it up, coaxing Shiv through the last of her orgasm until Shiv heard Rhea’s sharp exhale and gasping breaths, felt her movements falter, and Rhea trembled as she rested her head against Shiv’s thigh.

Rhea withdrew and moved back, collapsing into Shiv’s chair. She was breathing hard as Shiv came back to herself and sat up. 

Rhea looked completely wrecked and Shiv could not have been more pleased. There was no way Rhea would be able to traverse the building to the parking garage looking anything but freshly fucked. 

Shiv buttoned her shirt, hopped off the desk and leaned down to kiss Rhea hard, sinking her teeth into Rhea’s bottom lip before releasing her mouth. Her nerves were buzzing pleasantly.

Rhea was still a bit breathless. “I’m afraid I’ll need a minute if you-”

“I’m good,” Shiv said, laughing. “Stand down, soldier.” Shiv fastened Rhea’s pants before she retrieved her own underwear.

Once fully dressed, they were quiet, business-like. Shiv didn’t have any quips to fill the silence.

Rhea moved toward the door. “Congratulations, Siobhan,” she said as she pulled open the door with a genuine smile, not a stock pleasantry, and Shiv watched her go.

Rhea disappeared down the hall. Shiv smoothed the wrinkles from her clothes and reached for her keys.

Victory was sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very inspired by the tag set for smut4smut. Welcome to my id. Toss some feedback my way if you are so inclined.


End file.
